


A Dalliance in the Library

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Tony's just a college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 06 - Library SexTony visits Peter as he works in the library and makes a proposition.





	A Dalliance in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I kind of want to keep editing this but editing this is also making me go crazy, and part of the point of doing Kinktober is to just write a thing. Argh. Hopefully it's good enough.

The late afternoon sun drifted in through the window, lighting up bookshelves, dust motes floating in the air. Peter pulled a library trolley by a row of shelves and picked up a book, looking to find its place.

Peter liked his job - at least during semester break. He liked the calm and quiet, the often-empty upper floors, the smell and feel of books, old and new, in his hands. Like many jobs, sometimes people were rude but Peter did his best to put up with them.

Peter had put away a book when he heard soft footsteps approach. His eyes flicked towards the sound and his eyebrows rose.

"Finally, I've found you. This place is like a fucking maze."

Tony was a doctorate student at the college. He was young, handsome, and for some reason, interested in Peter. Their relationship stayed undefined - they hung out, they hooked up every now and then, but they'd never really broached the subject of what they were to each other.

Still, every time Tony was near Peter could feel his heart beat just a little bit faster.

"You were looking for me?" Peter asked, now smiling lightly.

"Of course. I've missed you," Tony said, stepping forward and giving Peter a seductive look.

"I saw you yesterday."

"Was that yesterday? Doesn't feel like it," Tony commented, hands snaking their way around Peter's hips and pulling him close. "Haven't you missed me?" he breathed gently into Peter's ear. 

Peter half-heartedly attempted to pull away. "We're in public, Tony," he whispered.

Tony nipped down Peter's neck and Peter's eyes fluttered, a weightless feeling of bliss lifting inside of him. 

"You know no one comes to this floor," Tony continued.

Peter swallowed thickly. "Tony..."

Tony hummed as he mouthed kisses along Peter's jaw. "Want me to stop?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No," Peter said, shaking his head. His eyes focused on Tony’s, seeing the desire held within. 

Tony drew himself closer, Peter dizzy in the moment before their lips meeting, the anticipation nearly making Peter burst. Soft lips pressed against Peter's own. He leaned into it, grabbing onto Tony’s shirt and kissing back eagerly. He let Tony slip his tongue into Peter's mouth, a desperate whimper catching at the back of his throat as Tony swirled his tongue against Peter's. A hand, skin a little rough, snaked its way under Peter's shirt and caressed his skin. Peter had to break away to breathe. His eyes met with Tony’s soft brown eyes, already darkening with desire. Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Pete," Tony whispered, lowering almost to a growl. He ducked his eyes and tugged gently at Peter's belt. "Can I suck your cock? Right here?"

Peter's body responded before he did, a jolt of heat flashing through him and straight to his groin.

"I'm not sure, I could get in trouble..."

"We'll hear if anyone comes along. I mean, it's hot, right? No?"

Fidgeting, Peter quickly moved to peek out from their row. He neither saw nor heard anyone. He turned back, heart pounding as he came close to the realisation that he wanted this, that it could happen.

"Okay. Okay." Peter couldn't help but sound nervous.

"You sure?"

Peter nodded. Tony grinned and sunk down to his knees. He made short work of Peter's belt and pants, pulling out Peter's half-hard cock.

"I want to suck you so bad," Tony said, hushed. He slipped it past his lips, sucking eagerly along the shaft. Peter's cock quickly became hard, Tony pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head. Peter clenched his jaw. Tony looked so good with his cock in his mouth, his mouth so good and wet and warm, and God, they were doing this in public. Tony was on his knees with Peter's cock in his mouth, sucking it like it was the only thing he'd ever wanted to do, and someone could just come along and see that.

Peter covered his mouth to stop any sounds from leaving him. Tony took him deeper, stopping only when Peter's cock was completely enveloped in wet heat. Peter breathed shakily and clenched his eyes shut, the tip of his cock reached the back of Tony’s throat. Tony slowly pulled back, Peter's cock popping out from his mouth. Tony’s lips were red and swollen, eyes glazed with lust. He wetted his lips - the sight making Peter's cock twitch.

Tony opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, sliding the head of Peter's cock over it. He slapped it against his tongue a couple of times before pressing his lips over the head, sucking at it.

Peter stopped himself from swearing, letting out an abortive fricative.

"Tony -"

"Want to taste you, babe," Tony muttered huskily. "Want you to come in my mouth in the middle of this library."

Peter brought a fist to his mouth and bit down on his finger. He heard Tony chuckle before he wrapped his lips around Peter's cock once more, bobbing his head up and down. He stroked it in tandem with the movement, squeezing down. His tongue worked hard - Peter could feel the pressure against the slit as Tony focused on tasting Peter's precome.

Tension coiled in Peter's groin, so close to the edge, but a distinct fear of not being able to keep quiet made him want to hold back. His muscles tensed, head banging back against the bookshelf behind him. His eyes widened.

"Tony, Tony, I can't -"

"Just come," Tony said desperately. "Please, babe."

He opened his mouth, head tilted up towards Peter. Fuck, Tony wanted to do this here, right here, and Peter grabbed his cock, unable to stop himself, and stroked the head frantically, aiming for Tony’s mouth.

Peter bit down hard on his finger, before deciding it was too painful, and instead clapping a hand over his mouth and held his breath. A few more strokes, and his orgasm hitting him hard as come spilled into Tony’s mouth. He spilled and spilled until the rush of his orgasm subsided.

Sighing, Peter's body untensed. He looked down at Tony - kneeling with his mouth full of Peter's come, and the idea of someone seeing that brought a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Tony swallowed and gave Peter a curious look.

"What's with the smile?"

"Uh," Peter started awkwardly, putting his softening cock away, "just thinking about people finding you like this."

Tony got to his feet. "Like what? On my knees?"

"With my come in your mouth," Peter said, almost inaudibly, heat rising in his cheeks.

Tony grinned. "Mm, sounds like someone might be discovering new kinks."

Peter scratched the back of his head, and turned back to the library trolley for a moment.

"So, you want to get dinner once you're done?"

Frowning, Peter looked up. "Dinner?" he repeated.

"Yeah. You, me, food - the whole shebang."

"Like...a date?" Peter asked timidly.

"Sure," Tony replied with a careful shrug.

"Um, okay. I mean, yes. Yeah. Sounds good."

"Cool. I'll pick you up?" Tony eyed Peter.

"Yeah. Okay."

Tony nodded his head and started to walk away, casually waving as he turned round at the end of the shelves.

Peter stared after him for a moment, baffled. Slowly, a smile broke out across his face, and he hummed happily to himself as he went back to his job.


End file.
